Komasan
Komasan (Japanese: コマさん Komasan) is a Charming-tribe, Fire-attribute Yo-kai ranked D.According to the Yokai Encyclopedia, "Komasan is a guardian lion-dog that got bored with guarding his shrine. Now he's looking for a new one.'' He evolves into Komane starting at level 35. Info Appearance Komasan is a Komainu (though more closely resembling a shiba inu) with long, blue fiery eyebrows that look similar to Hitodama flames. He has ivory-colored fur with a light blue stomach, tail, and inner ears. His eyes are a lime green color and he has red swirls on his cheeks and hips. He carries green pouch with white spirals wrapped around his shoulders. This appearance is somewhat retained in his human disguise. Personality Komasan is an ice cream-loving Yo-kai from the countryside. After his shrine was demolished, he wandered into the city in search of soft serve ice cream. According to the Yo-kai Wiki it states, "A Koma dog that came from a rural area to an urban area. He freaks out saying "Monge~!" to express awe at the city". In the anime, Komasan is quite childish and is easily distinguished from a city slicker. He often ends his sentences with "zura", which is how people from rural Nagano (particularly Suwa) speak and is typically used to satirise country folk. Komasan is referred to as being a 'country bumpkin' and thus has highly limited knowledge of urban life. He also uses the word "monge", a slang word meaning 'tremendous', when he's surprised or impressed. He tries his best to learn as much as he can to present himself as a good role model to his younger brother, Komajiro. He pretends to be very knowledgeable about city life. However, Komajiro already knows a lot about the city and is already a DJ at a nightclub. Komasan spends most of his time roaming the city in search of delicious food, particularly soft serve ice cream, as well as going on adventures with his brother. In the English version, he appears to have a Southern accent and with saying "Oh my swirls" whenever he's excited. Komasan is sometimes uninterested in what people say. In his side story, 'A Rosy Bumpkin', when the president (of the company Komasan was working in) retired, he replied with "Oh? Good work, zura."Unchikuma showed up in an episode, he shared some interesting facts with Komasan, but Komasan was more interested in nature (he was catching butterflies at that moment). On Sora's Team Once Komasan was summoned to help Sora and Nate negotiate with Ice King to regain control from being a mindless slave from the Wizards of the Black Circle, Komasan gave his medal to Sora, hoping to help in other worlds. Category:Yo-Kai Watch characters Category:Charming (class) Yo-Kai Category:Cute characters Category:Lovers Category:Iconic characters Category:Manga characters Category:Anime characters Category:Dogs Category:Ghosts Category:Monsters Category:Creatures Category:Yo-Kai Category:Siblings Category:Sora's Team Category:Elemental characters Category:Animals Category:Heroes Category:Summons Category:Comedy characters Category:Holiday characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Video Game characters Category:Characters Category:Key Pirates Category:Wanted by the Marines Category:Voices of Reason Category:Characters with Dark Forms Category:Zeno's Friends